toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Steel Wings
Steel Wings (鋼の翼, Hagane no tsubasa) are Bird Beasts that are never found alive outside of a flock. They are also the sixth part of the Trial of Pilgrimage. Steel Wings are also the only successful invasive species to enter the Human World form the Gourmet World. Appearance Steel Wings have razor-sharp feathers made of steel, which they can launch like projectiles and which grow back nearly instantaneously. They also have sharp bronze beaks which are used to pierce, tear and rend the flesh of their prey and have been dyed black from dried blood. Their talons are made from the same bronze as their beaks. These beasts are never seen outside of a flock, which almost never numbers less than 50 Pairs of Wings. Behavior Highly vicious creatures that are purely carnivorous and will never pass up the chance to eat a human. Individually, these creatures seem to be unable to survive on their own even with a free meal right in front of them. Research points to Steel Wings being unable to properly function without a pecking order, which begins to be established once 10 Pairs of Wings come together. Steel Wings also seem to mark a perimeter for their territory by leaving their droppings. Due to the digestive system of Steel Wings containing high levels of acids, to allow them to consume all parts of their prey, their fecal matter is highly dangerous to be around. When fresh, the droppings will eat through just about anything they come into contact with and it remains dangerous to be around regardless of how old the droppings are due to the fumes they give off. Between their numbers, which lends itself to their ferocity, and their highly dangerous fecal matter, these creatures are not threatened by most predators and even many Bishokuya have found their Intimidations to be ineffective. It is rumored and believed that what brought the Steel Wings to the 1st Biotope is that they were chased out of the Gourmet World long ago by War Wolves or the Battle Wolf, meaning that Wolves of the Gourmet World are the only natural predators of Steel Wings. The population of Steel Wings is nearly impossible to threaten as, like Chickens, they lay up to two eggs a day and they don't seem to have any specific breeding season. This means that Steel Wings can easily and quickly overpopulate the area they're nesting in and, with no natural predators in the Human World, could very quickly become a problem if not for careful management by the 1st Biotope and successful attempts at the Trial of Pilgrimage. As Food The meat that is edible to the human pallet makes up a very small percentage of the bodies of Steel Wings, this being the breast meat. The rest of the meat in Steel Wings has such high levels of metal that even a bite could result in Heavy Metal Poisoning in a full grown adult male. The breast meat, however, is phenomenally tender and flavorful and can be easily prepared in any number of ways. The prized ingredient that comes from Steel Wings, however, is the eggs they lay. The eggs of Steel Wings are highly nutritious, surprisingly easy to prepare and can handle being treated like any kind of egg and take to being turned into Tea Eggs. The flavor of these eggs has been described as a "perfect balance between sweet and savory" and can enhance just about any egg dish that they are used in. Trivia *Name inspired by two sources **The move Steel Wing from Pokémon **The metallic feathers of the Stymphalian Birds from Herculean Legend *Appearance is based on Alchemy Beast - Aretos the Tin from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime Category:Ingredient Category:Ingredients Category:Original Ingredient Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Original Beasts Category:Trial of Pilgrimage Category:Bird Beast Category:Lee's Beastiary Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Human World Category:Species